1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker terminal mount structure and a speaker unit, and more particularly, to a speaker terminal mount structure in which a terminal is inserted into a slit of a frame, and a speaker unit having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker is mounted in a mobile information terminal such as a mobile phone, smartphone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), game machine, or personal computer. According to this speaker, a terminal of a speaker unit is electrically connected to a set side substrate (device side circuit substrate). This terminal is electrically connected to a voice coil of the speaker unit by a lead. Thus, the speaker unit and the set side substrate are electrically connected.
Conventionally, a speaker having a structure in which this terminal is inserted into a slit of the frame has been disclosed. As this kind of speaker, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-136708 discloses a speaker apparatus in which one inner periphery edge section of an opening of a spring terminal engages with a clinch section of an L-shaped hooked protrusion section of a frame, and an L-shape insertion section of the spring terminal is inserted into a hole of the frame, whereby the spring terminal is fixed to the frame.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-260775 discloses a speaker apparatus in which a metal-made spring terminal is fixed to a resin-made frame by press-fitting a plurality of folded pieces of the metal-made spring terminal into a plurality of fitting holes on the resin-made frame.
According to the speaker apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-136708, the opening of the spring terminal is inserted into the clinch section of the L-shaped hooked protrusion section of the frame, and the L-shaped insertion section of the spring terminal is inserted into the hole of the frame. Therefore, it is necessary to form the hole of the frame so as to be larger than the L-shaped insertion section of the spring terminal in order to mount the spring terminal in the frame. Therefore, after the spring terminal has been mounted in the frame, the insertion section of the spring terminal moves in the hole of the frame. Therefore, a position of the spring terminal is not stable.
According to the speaker apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-260775, since the folded pieces of the metal-made spring terminal are not in parallel with each other, it is necessary to form the fitting hole of the resin-made frame so as to be larger than the folded piece. Therefore, after mounted, the folded piece of the metal-made spring terminal is moved in the fitting hole of the resin-made frame. As a result, a position of the metal-made spring terminal is not stable.
As described above, when the position of the spring terminal is not stable, the lead electrically connected to the spring terminal could be broken due to the movement of the spring terminal.